What you are?
by Awen
Summary: Basicly it is about how a very depressed Harry and Snape think about what they think about each other and realise that the other person isn´t exactly the way they always imagined him to be. mentioned abuse, nightmares,angst.
1. Default Chapter

(**A/N:** O.k. this is a poem about who Harry really is, it is from POV from Snape and a depressed Harry every stanza the POV changes. It starts with Snape´s POV!!! Well send reviews of whatever you thought about it.Of course I do not own this charakters or anything. Bla bla bal.....got it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
**What you are? **   
  
  
  
You are just a spoiled brat,  
lying on your satin sheets bed,  
sleeping and resting as long as you want,  
always standing in the front.  
  
  
I am just a spoiled brat,  
lying on the blood covered bed,  
waking from a nightmare in the middle of the night,  
screaming for mercy, clutching the bed sheets tight.  
  
  
You are just an ignorant child,  
without a reason I see you go wild,  
you always want to be the centre of all minds,  
you don't see problems of other, because you are blind.  
  
  
I am just an ignorant child,  
no one can stand me, they are all going wild,  
I try to push my problems out of my mind,  
how can they not see my dilemma?   
how can they be so blind?  
  
  
You are just the boy who lived,  
that's no title you deserve, it's just a gift,  
I know that's exactly what you want to be,  
but you will never be accepted from me.  
  
  
I am just the boy who lived,  
don't you see this title is not a welcome gift?  
There, I am always famous I can not just be,  
Here I am a freak, so there is no place to flee.  
  
  
For me you are just like the dirt on the floor,  
the dirt you walk by and try to ignore,  
you think I am the evil in human form,  
can't you see, not everybody is into happiness born?  
  
  
But really I am just the dirt on the floor,  
the dirt the pick up, when I hope they ignore,  
changing my shape like they desire my form,  
I have to serve them, it's my destination since I am born.  
  
  
But if I am honest I don't know you at all,  
is this you, or just an image for what we fall?  
Are you just a spoiled brat?  
Or a lonely boy lying in your bed?  
  
  
But there is one, who knows me at all,  
he sees right through me, there's no image for which he could fall,  
he sees me for what I am, a spoiled brat,  
he knows, when the beat me, it's what I deserve to get.  
  
  
  
end   



	2. in Hogwarts

Well, this is the next chapter of my poem. In the firs chapter Harry was with the Dursleys and Snape in his Manor.  
However now the shool year has started and Harry is back in Hogwarts!!! Maby I should mention that aigan The POV changes from stanza to stanza and it starts TATA with Snape ! Enjoy it!!!!   
  
  
  
** Part two of what you are: **   
  
You are just the wizard who saved us all,   
your limping rather badly, as you enter tha hall,   
you look like always, skin tender, eyes green,  
but you eyes are full of pain like I never have seen.   
  
I am just the wizard who saved all,   
while trying to hide my limping, I focus not to fall,   
my eyes search the room, I meet onyx black,   
they cought me of guard, I stumble back.  
  
You sit down on the table , back faced to me,   
this is not like you, you don´t usally flee,   
your friend gives your back a friendly claps,   
the only answer he recievs is a painfull gasp.  
  
I sit down on the table, try to avoid his gaze,   
I know if I´ll turn around I´ll see straight in his face,   
Ron walks by and claps my back in a freindly way,   
I´m glad that I don´t stand, cauz the pain would make me sway.  
  
After a while you stand up and stumble your way out,   
I am not stupid, I think I know what this is about,   
my erlier assumptions were wrong, you are not a spoiled brat,   
just a boy whos guardian is pain, cauz pain is all he had.  
  
After a while I stand up an stumble my way out,   
the misery stays above me like a non moving cloud,   
I feel ashamed and dirty, like I never have before,   
I cry and scream as I drop the the floor.  
  
I need to help you after all you´ve been through,   
I can´t just sit here, but what should I do?   
  
I hear silent steps,I want to die,  
He already knows my secret, now he sees me cry!   
  
I see you on the floor you look like hell,   
all the bruises and cuts, you must have woren the Gleamures spell,  
I kneel down besides you and hold you thight,   
Your cry even harder as I promis it´s alright.  
  
He did not lough,it seemed like he care,   
I return his hug, I am glad that he´s there,   
he carrys me to the infirmary, I watch with a frown,   
I want to trust him, I can´t bear this alone!  
  
  
  
  
  
So this is more like a heppy ending now isn´t it. Well I hope you like it. Send me your review!!!!  
Ohh and before I forget thanks to my boring teachers who made me write this during lessons!  
And thanks to all who reviewed to the 1 chapter. Maby I am gonna write a 3 if another lesson is gonna be borring (you needn´t worry about that!!!)  



	3. What you are part 3!

  
  
**What you are Part 3: **  
  
(**A/N: ( Hey, and once again school was borring!!!!  
So because our topic in math is ,these days, really boring you can read this poem now!!!!! Like always I start with Snape POV,then Harry ,then Snape again....you know the drill!  
Have fun and review! )**  
  
You blink around really confused,  
your bodey broken, from brutal abuse.  
you try to drink, your hand is shaking,  
You fail to hold it,the glas is breaking.  
  
I´m blinking around really confused,  
I´m aching all over from brutal abuse,  
Snape watches calmly, I try to drink,   
the glas is breaking, what does he think?  
  
You starr at me trying to read my mind,  
You do not move as in bodey bind,  
I search for words to explain why Im here,  
as you´r obvious wondering why I want to be near.  
  
Potion book in the hand, you sit on the chair,  
I wonder if it´s true, that you do care?  
  
"Look Potter, I realise this is awarked for you,  
but belive me this one is hard on me too.  
I see now you aren´t a spoiled brat,  
nor did you ever lye on a satin sheet bed.  
I thought you where spoiled,I apologize for that,  
my behavior towards you was ..sadley quiet bad.  
don´t mistake me, my hate towards you father does not sway,  
but I see now that your life did go in a very different way.  
So belive me when I say I am sorry for what I did,  
and I never thought that you deserved it , god forbid,  
I would never beat childs regardless of what they´r doing,  
destroying,crying,screaming or fooling.  
I don´t expact you to forgive me,just know that I´m there,  
you can always come to me, cauz I do ..kind of care.  
So anyway, I´m gonna gueard you or Poppy´ll have my had.  
No! That came out wrong,I´m not annoyed I don´t feel bad.  
Don´t feel you have to aswer,I guess you have to think this through,  
I´m just gonna read this potion book,yeahh thats what I´m gonna do!"  
  
end   
  
**(A/N: So next chapter how will Harry react.  
When will the next chapter be ready????  
Dont worry the next borring math lesson is on friday!!!  
)**   
  



	4. What you are part4

  
  
to say I ´m suprised is the understatmant of the year,  
his speech was meant sirious, that much is clear,  
I enjoy his presents but I don´t dare to speak,  
I fear if I´ll do, he will see that I´m weak.  
  
How could I ever misjudge this boy?  
Who clearley must be fates favorite toy.  
His whole life no one did give him a choice,  
But he was used to pain without making a noise.  
  
"Ahh...well, you know ...I´m kind of confused,  
I never thought you´d change, cauz I was abused,  
I thought your heart was cold as a rock,  
That you where human, I guess I forgot.  
You see, you´r not the only guilty in this matter,  
So you´r right,to forget it probably better.  
So it´s not the question who´s guilty who´s not,  
But if we give our relationsship a new shot.  
I hope your change is not only out of pity towards me,  
Cauz if, that would be stupid and I would hate you for it, gee. Finally I´m out of hell and I feel really free, I hope you realise I am not like you thought me to be."  
  
**(AN:Ähhm, so this was the next chapter….any beta reader would be welcome!)**


End file.
